The present disclosure relates generally to making jewelry and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in knotting a bead.
At least some known beaded jewelry includes a string and a plurality of beads spaced at predetermined intervals along the string. The bead may be knotted to maintain a bead spacing. For example, at least some known beaded jewelry includes a knot tied to either and/or both sides of a bead. Manually knotting the beads may be time consuming and/or imprecise. To facilitate decreasing a knotting time and/or increasing a knotting precision, at least some known bead knotting devices enable a knot to be retained against a bead as the knot is being tightened. However, at least some known bead knotting devices require at least one hand to hold the device while knotting the beads, making the process tedious and/or inconsistent.